


A bliss of a kiss

by lehuit



Series: CAMPUS FESTIVAL [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: DON'T TOUCH JUN HE MIGHT EXPLODE, Fluff, I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO TAG HOW TO TEACH ME, JUN CENTERED, JUN IS A BLUSHING MESS, Jihan is Jun's parents, Kwon Soonyoung likes to leave Junhui in a ditch, M/M, PLAYBOY/BADBOY MINGHAO?, YOUTUBER WONWOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehuit/pseuds/lehuit
Summary: Campus festival and kissing booth is what the Student Council wants.





	A bliss of a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be a compilation of prompts like a college festival or whatever you call it jshgjshgjsh mostly jun ship and maybe if you squint there are other ships jhsgjhsg

If Junhui had the heart to kill Soonyoung, he would have done it before everything like this could have happen. He shouldn't have let the guy proxy him when he was unable to attend the meeting for the student council.

"Come on, Junnie. Don't be a killjoy! It's just for fun!" Soonyoung tried to him him up, Junhui rolled his eyes and continued walking out of their dorm.

 

"I thought you wouldn't come." The Student Council President said when he spotted Junhui approaching their booth with a smug face.

 

"Couldn't miss this for the world." Junhui said sarcastically and wore his name tag with a small 'secretary' below his name.

 

"It'll be fun, Junhui. If anyone tries to bother you, we'll back you up. I assure you." The man said and patted his head. Junhui couldn't do anything but sigh. He was elected to be the kisser for the kiss currency booth. Students can buy foods from their store and the change can be exchanged for Junhui's kiss, depending on the amount of the change.

 

"Smile, Junhui." One of the Council said. He tried to slow that shining smile of his but failed to do so because he was busy thinking of a way to kill Kwon Soonyoung if anything turns bad that day.

 

Everything was going well because all Junhui gives to the customers were either a flying kiss or a kiss on the knuckles since the changes were only in small amounts until Jeon Wonwoo came.

 

"Junhui, he wanted to exchange his change for a kiss. It's 50000 won." The treasurer said which made Junhui surprised because the was such a big amount for a change.

 

"What did he even buy?" Junhui murmured to himself, he felt someone's presence in front of him. It was Jeon Wonwoo™, the glorious gamer boy–slash–youtuber that Junhui likes so much. Well, first of all, Jeon Wonwoo is an eye candy, he is also smart and fond of cats which is an A++ for Junhui.

 

"Hello, Wonwoo. Would you like to have your kiss in 5000 won which is 10 flying kisses or 10000 for 5 kisses on your hands. Or, 25000 for two kisses on the forehead. Or, if it's okay with you, it's one peck for your whole change." Junhui kept talking even if he was blushing so hard. Wonwoo was just staring at him with a small smile plastered on his face.

 

"Well, I'm in a hurry so I should have it quick. One peck please." Wonwoo answered with a gentle tone. Junhui nodded and tiptoed just to reach Wonwoo's face. He pecked on the man's soft lips and smiled after.

 

"Thank you! May my kiss bring you bliss." Junhui said, Wonwoo smirked at him and put a chocolate bar on his hands.

 

"Sure, it will. Eat that, that's my favorite." Wonwoo whispered before walking away from Junhui's stall. He looked down on his hands and blushed because it was the chocolate Junhui gave to Wonwoo last Valentines. He just sat on his chair and contained his giggles because he might freaked everyone out if he started letting out his butterflies.

 

He was busy playing a game when he heard the treasurer called him again. "Junhui, Jeonghan and Jisoo wanted to exchange their change for a kiss. They both have 25000 won." Jeonghan and Jisoo approached his booth with a confused look.

 

"Soonyoung made me do this!" He whined to his two favorite hyungs. Jeonghan laughed and Jisoo cooed. He was their baby beside Chan.

 

"Junnie kissing everyone even if he's shy." Jeonghan baby talked him which made him pout.

 

"Don't do that, Hyung. It's embarassing." He whined again as he stomped his foot.

 

"Fine. We'll leave you alone since we are trying to have great seats on the film showing. Just let us give you the kiss on the forehead." Jisoo said. Junhui smiled sweetly and leaned forward, Jeonghan and Jisoo kissed his forehead and patted his head gently.

 

"Take care, kiddo." Jisoo said before bidding goodbye to him. He smiled and waved back as he watch the two disappear from the crowd.

 

"Junnie!" He immediately frowned by hearing Soonyoung' voice singing his nickname, Soonyoung was already infront of him before he could even shoo the man away.

"What do you want now?" He asked, Soonyoung pouted and cupped Junhui's cheeks which made the Chinese sulk even more.

 

"I'm just checking in because I'm really worried about you but I guess, I'm right. There's nothing to worry about!" Soonyoung answered proudly.

 

"Go away, Soons." Jun said and swatted Soonyoung's hands off his face.

 

"But I bought candies for Junnie!" The boy said as he pouted even more, he revealed a bag full of candy only for Junhui who is now smiling because it was all his favorites.

 

"And I have a change of 25000 won but can I use that in my cheek, instead of forehead?" Soonyoung tilted his head cutely when he asked the question. Junhui reached to kiss his best friend's cheek.

 

"There, now shoo!" Junhui slightly pushed Soonyoung away from his stall. Soonyoung ran after placing the bag of candy in Junhui's stall.

 

He was so indulge with his snacks when a man in front of him coughed. It was Yanan, the tall Chinese man who Junhui knew for quiet some time.

 

"50000 won." The treasurer said tiredly, they were all exhausted by the amount of customers but Junhui had his candies with him so he didn't mind.

 

"Hello, Yanan!" He greeted cheerfully and stood up,"So, do you want—"

 

"A peck." Yanan said shyly. Junhui grinned and held Yanan's shoulder to reach the boy's lips. He pressed his lips and pinched Yanan's cheek right after kissing the man. 

 

"Have a good day, Yanan. May my kiss bring you bliss." Junhui said. The other boy nodded and smiled back. Again, he was left alone with his candies.

 

Junhui was already packing his stuffs when the treasurer called him again.

 

"75000 won and it's a wrap." The treasurer said, Junhui immediately looked up to his Kissing booth guidelines. 75000 is French kiss. Junhui panicked inside, he looked at the guy who is going to murder his lips and tongue.

 

"Hey." The guy smirked and went to his booth. Junhui is blushing harder than usual. He felt so embarrassed, shy and everything in one moment. It's Xu Minghao. The man he really really likes. Not just an eye candy, he really likes him but Jun doesn't have a plan to tell him but his guts tells him that Minghao knows and trying to flirt around with him. 

 

"Hey." Jun tried to relax. How can he when Minghao is standing in front of me, being gorgeous and hot yet cute at the same time. Jun tried to focus on other things that can distract him from being a complete mess in front of Xu Minghao. 

 

"Must be my lucky day." Minghao said and beamed at Junhui. The thing is it makes Jun melt inside. He laughed awkwardly.

 

"Yeah, lucky day. So uhm, do you want it piece by piece or uhm–"

 

"A French kiss? Yeah, I don't mind." Jun nodded and pressed his lips against Minghao's. He had his eyes close and he felt Minghao's arms around his waist. Minghao started kissing him passionately and Jun was in his own heaven, his cloud nine.

 

It ended when Jun backed out because if he continues, he might regret it. Minghao showed him a smile and winked at him.

 

"Thanks, Junhui. See you around." Minghao said before leaving his stall. 

 

“Oh uhm yeah, may my kiss bring you bliss!” He almost forgot his tagline, Minghao looked back and smiled at him. 

 

When he saw that Minghao disappeared through the crowd, he turned around and slapped his cheeks.

 

"Oh my God, oh my god! Oh my God!" Jun cannot believe that he just kissed the people like Wonwoo, Yanan and Minghao who make his heart explodes with just one smile.

 

"I LOVE MY JOB." He squealed and took his candies, running off the campus to tell Soonyoung what just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> be my moots: adgzjs on twt


End file.
